thezzazzglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Camp
The Southern Camp is located in the south fork of Glitchland. The player's FUN Value can be randomized here. Returning the Pokéflute to the man who lives here will give the player the 'Demisemihemidemisemiquaver' achievement. ????? is required to reach the Team Rocket HQ from here. It is sometimes referred to as the Southern Encampment, though this is uncommon due to character limits. Map Connections Text Silph Worker I see a lot of suspicious people around these areas. I think there's some criminal activity here, but I can't prove it yet. Sign Want to feel refreshed and newly born? Want to experience your life anew? Southern Glitchland's Spirit Relasing Therapy Refresh your mind and body, experience a new life. 'Releasing' is misspelled. Houses The Southern Camp contains three houses. North house This house contains two people. The girl will explain the concept of FUN Values to the player, and the guy will assign the player a new random FUN Value. This is the only time that FUN Values are mentioned by name. Text Girl We, the adepts of the Spirit Releasing Therapy, believe in something called 'Fun Values'. Apparently, some things in Glitchland may be different for every person. People might say different things, or appear in different locations. All of this is determined by a single number, chosen for you when you first come to this world. But here, we can change that number, so maybe you can discover something new. At least, that's the theory. We don't know if that's really the truth... Guy Welcome... Do you want to try our Spirit Releasing Therapy? If the player says No: I understand. Come again... If the player says Yes: Okay... Let us begin... The screen goes dark, and the Lavender Town theme begins to play at a slower tempo than usual. As the man begins chanting some kind of spell, the reality slowly starts to peel away... You feel your soul leaving your body, and entering a new one... You wake up, feeling newly born. The player is then warped to the outside of the house with a newly randomized FUN Value. West house The man in this house has lost his Pokéflute. Returning it to him will grant the player an achievement. If spoken to again, the man will attempt to play a song for the player. Otherwise, this map will use the Viridian City theme. Text Silph Worker Before receiving the Pokéflute No! That's a disaster! Unbelievable! I lost my Poké Flute! I always loved playing on it when I felt down, and now, I can't! Please, help me find my lost flute! Being given the Pokéflute Is that... Yes, I couldn't mistake it! You found my flute! Big thanks for all of your hard work! After receiving the Pokéflute Now that I have my flute back, I can play you a cool song! One! Two! And one, two, three, four! East house The man who lives here talks about the time he saw someone attempting a Nuzlocke challenge. Text Hiker I recently saw a guy, who cried for several hours over a fainted Pokémon. I asked him what's wrong, and he explained he was doing a Nuzlocke challenge. I have no idea what it means. Each day, people are discovering so many new ways to enjoy the old Pokémon games. It's really hard to keep track of every single trend. Category:Glitchland Locations